gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Idina Menzel
|GebOrt = Queens, New York |imdb = 0579953 |twitter = idinamenzel}} Idina Kim Menzel (*30. Mai 1971 in Queens, New York), geborene Mentzel, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Songwriterin. Internationale Bekannheit erlangte sie insbesondere durch ihr Engagement als Elphaba in der Originalbesetzung der Broadwayproduktion des Musicals "Wicked- Die Hexen von Oz". In Glee stellt sie Shelby Corcoran dar. Biografie Idina Menzel ist als Tochter von Helena und Stuart Mentzel und ältere Schwester von Cara Mentzel aufgewachsen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Nachnamen anders schreibt als den ihrer Eltern (ohne "t") resultiert daraus, dass sie die falsche Aussprache ihres Namen vermeiden wollte. Sie erhielt eine Ausbildung an der New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, die sie als Bachelor of Fine Arts abschloss. Wenngleich ihre Ausbildung im Bereich Musik begann, wechselte sie später zum schauspielerischem Aspekt. 1996 feierte sie als Maureen im Musical "Rent" ihr Broadwaydebüt. Seit dem 11. Januar 2003 ist Idina Menzel mit dem afroamerikanischem Musical und Filmschauspieler Taye Diggs, den sie bei den Workshop-Produktion von Rent kennenlernte, verheiratet. Am 02. September 2009 kam das erste gemeinsame Kind, Sohn Walker, zur Welt. 2013 trennte sich das Paar nach zehn Jahren Ehe. Karriere 1995 nahm Menzel erfolgreich an der Audition für das Musical Rent teil. Die Rolle in diesem Musical war ihr erstes professionelles Theaterengagement und gleichzeitig ihr Debüt am Broadway. Rent hatte am 26. Januar 1996 am Off-Broadway im "Nwe York Theater Workshop" Premiere schon bald darauf zog das Stück wegen seiner steigender Popularität in das bekannt "Nederlander Theater" am Broadway. Für ihre Darstellung als Maureen Johnson in der Originalbesetzung des Musicals wurde Menzel für einen Tony Award in der Kategorie "Best featured Actress in a Musical" nominiert. Ihren letzten Auftritt als Maureen Johnson gab Menzel am 1. Juli 1997. Nach ihrem Erfolg in Rent veröffentlichte Idina Menzel ihr erstes Soloalbum mit dem Titel Still I Can't Be Still. Außerdem stand sie in weiteren Rollen auf der Bühne, unter anderem als Dorothy im Musical "Sommer of '42" im Godspeed Opera House in Connecticut, als Sheila in der New York City Centre Encores!-Produktion von "Hair" und schließlich wieder auf dem Broadway als Amneris in Elton Johns "Aida" und als Kate in der 2000 Off-Broadwayproduktion von Lippas "The Wild Party". 2003 folgte erneutes Engagement am Broadway. An der Seite von Kollegin Kristin Chenoweth spiele sie Elphaba, eine der Hauptrollen im Musical "Wicked-Hexen vom Oz". 2004 wurde Menzel mit dem Tony Award in der Kategorie "Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Musical" für ihre Darstellung als Elphaba ausgezeichnet. Nach Menzel "Wicked - Die Hexen von Oz" im Jahr 2005 verlassen hatte, folgte eine Produktion am Off Broadway im Public Theatre im Musical "What I Wanna See" von Micheal LaChiusa, das vom Oktober bis zum Dezember 2005 aufgeführte wurde. Für ihre Leistung wurde Menzel für den Desk Drama Award und den Drama League Awand nominiert. Im Jahr 2006 übernahm Idina Menzel ein zweites mal die Rolle in "Wicked - Die Hexen bon Oz" der Elphaba. Vom 07. September bis zum 30. Dezember 2006 gehörte sie zum Ensemble der Londener West-End Produktion von "Wicked-Die Hexen von Oz" im Apollo Victoria Theatre. Während ihres Engagement in London gehörte Menzel mit einer Wochengage von 30.000 US Dollar zu den bestbezahlten weiblichen Darstellerinnen von West-End. Idina kehrte an den Broadway zurück und spielte im März 2014 in Brian Yorkeys und Tom Kitts Produktion von "If/Then" mit, welche einen Tony und und einen Pulitzer-Preis gewonnen hat. Im April 2014 wurde bekannt, dass sie für einen Tony Award in der Kategorie "Beste Performance von eine Hauptdarstellerin in einem Musical" für ihre "If/Then"-Performance nominiert wurde. Von The Broadway League wurde verkündet, dass Menzel als nationale Botschafterin der 2014 Kids' Night on Broadway dienen wird. Die 18. Kids' Night on Broadway fand zwischem dem 24. Februar und dem 02. März 2014 statt. Idina sprach in dem Disney-Film "Frozen" mit und sang den weltweit gefeierten Song Let It Go. Der ehemalige Glee Co-Star Jonathan Groff sprach ebenfalls eine Rolle in dem Film. Am 02. März 2014 sang sie Let It Go bei den Oscars, wo der Song später den Academy Award in der Kategorie "Bester eigener Song" gewann und "Frozen" den Award als "Bester animierter Spielfilm". Menzel gab im April 2014 bekannt, im Juni ein nur eine Nachtkonzert in der Radio City Music Hall in New York zu geben. Werke Musicals *1996: Rent *2000: The Wild Party *2000: Sommer of '42 *2001: Aida *2001: Hair *2002: Vagina- Monologe *2003: Wicked - Die Hexen vom Oz *2005: See What I Wanna See *2006: Wicked -Die Hexen von Oz *2008: Chess Filme *2001: Kissing Jessica *2002: Just a Kiss *2004: Tollbooth *2004: Water *2005: Rent *2006: Ask the Dust *2007: Verwünscht *2013: Frozen *2015: Arthur *2015: Frozen Fever Serien *2004: Rescue me (1 Folge) *2005: Kevin Hill (2 Folgen) *2009: Private Practice (2 Folgen) *2010: Glee *2010: Wonder Pets (1 Folge) *2010: Sesamstrasse (1 Folge) *?: Julie’s Greenroom Trivia *Sie ist eine Mezzo-Soprano und eine "Röhre". *Sie ist weitgehend für ihren breiten Stimmumfang, der von E3 bis C6 geht, und ihre "Röhr"-Techniken bekannt. *Alle ihre Parts in ihren gecoverten Songs wurden von Lea Michele gesungen, die die biologische Tochter ihres Charakters bei Glee spielt. *Ihr Idol ist Barbra Streisand. *Sie ist die Original-Elphaba aus "Wicked" und Maureen aus "Rent". *Bevor sie am Broadway war, war sie eine Hochzeits- und Bar Mitzvah-Sängerin. *Ihre Familie gehört dem jüdischen Glauben an. *Ihre Mutter ist Therapeutin und ihr Vater arbeitet als Pyjama-Verkäufer. *Sie wurde in Queens, NY geboren und wuchs in Syosset, NY auf. *Ihre Familie lebt heute in Marlboro Township, NY. *Ihre Großeltern sind Immigranten aus Russland und Osteuropa. *Sie ist zusammen mit Kristin Chenoweth die Originalsängerin von For Good und Take Me or Leave Me. *Sie hat einen Yorkshire Terrier und zwei "Jazz" Katzen. *Bevor sie den Tony für ihre Performance als Elphaba in "Wicked" gewann, war sie bereits für ihre Rolle als Maureen in "Rent" nominiert. *Sie ist Linkshänderin, was man in Das Maria-Duell sehen kann. *Sie beschreibt ihre Zeit bei "Rent" als "beste Zeit ihres Lebens". *Sie ist besonders ihrem Kollegen Adam Pascal, der ein Film/Original Broadwaycastmitglied ist, nah und wuch mit ihm in New York auf. *"If/Then" war ihre zweite Zusammenarbeit mit Michael Greif, mit dem sie zuvor schon in "Rent" zusammengearbeitet hat. *Sie sprach mit Jonathan Groff in dem animierten Film "Frozen" mit. Ihr Charakter ist Elza, die Schneekönigin, die die 13. Disney-Prinzessin sein wird. In dem Film erschienen zwei Versionen ihres Songs Let It Go: einmal von ihrem Charakter gesungen und eine andere gecoverte von Demi Lovato, die ebenfalls bei Glee mitspielte. *Ihr Name wurde bei den Oscars von John Travolta verpfuscht. Anstatt ihren Namen sagte er "Adella Dazeem". Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4